


Amazing

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, Pet Names, Supportive Boyfriend Gabriel, Undercover Hanzo, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Hanzo runs into Gabriel while undercover on a job to take out a mob boss. While working together, Gabriel encourages Hanzo to do things for himself now that he’s out from under the thumb of the Shimada clan.





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Stories From Watchpoint: Gibralter Zine!  
> Not McHanzo, surprisingly, but there were too many peeps wanting to do McHanzo stories already so I rolled with a rarepair and wrote Reapzo for it! I hope y'all enjoy!

Going undercover had never been Hanzo’s favorite thing. Unfortunately, here he was. The cafe was nestled in that strange place between not quite downtown but not quite neighbourhood. The workers from the office buildings a few blocks over trickled in and out daily.

The place was supposedly a front for a local crime ring, and the contract promised a handsome reward for taking out the leader. So Hanzo set up a stakeout. That meant frequenting the cafe to study those working and their shift rotation. It also meant attempting to fit in with the cafe’s other regulars.

At least Hanzo had many aliases to choose from to blend in.

Hanzo was in the middle of paying attention to two employees change shifts when a familiar form settled across from him in the corner booth. 

“This place seems awful quaint for a man of your taste, sweetheart.” 

“Let me guess, if you could you would take me somewhere far finer, anata?” Hanzo allowed himself a rare smile and a peek at his companion. Gabriel hummed in agreement. 

Gabriel looked better than last time Hanzo had seen him. Considering the public appearance with only dark sunglasses, jeans, and a comfortable looking hoodie, Gabriel must have had a job fairly recently if he wasn’t hiding his appearance under the garb of The Reaper. Hanzo was not entirely privy to how Gabriel’s strange state of being worked. All he knew was Gabriel’s appearance seemed to fluctuate depending on the amount of organic material his body had to work with to rebuild. 

“You’re looking well, my love,” Hanzo said, letting Gabriel take his hand and kiss along his knuckles. “Are you here for business or pleasure?”

“Business. Or, at least, I was.” Gabriel’s lips trailed up to below the cuff of Hanzo’s jacket, right where the maw of the dragon tattoo peeked out. Gabriel gave the edge of the intricate ink attention before he let Hanzo pull his hand back. “Business that didn’t take me as long as I thought. Now here I am with free time and who shows up but you?”

“Sadly, I am here for business first, sweet.” Hanzo gave Gabriel’s hand a squeeze and took a quick cursory glance around the cafe before returning his attention to his lover. “But when I am done, if you have time, we may spend a few days together before I must move on.”

“Do you need help with anything?” Gabriel offered, rubbing Hanzo’s knuckles with his thumb. “I’m here. I could help make things go by quicker for you.” 

“So we have an excuse to spend more time together?”

“Naturally.” Gabriel sent Hanzo a sly smile. 

Hanzo returned the expression with an impish one of his own.

Setting up an alias with Gabriel was easy. Their suspicious glances around the cafe could easily be attributed to watching out for people they knew if they were lovers meeting in secret. 

A night later saw them both on the rooftop of the clothing store across from the cafe. Gabriel was a solid wall of warmth at Hanzo’s side. The black coat and claws of Reaper back in place. Only the familiar white mask was missing. Hanzo assumed that piece would return too. So far their two-man operation was more a stakeout than an assault, but should the opportunity arise, circumstances could change.  

“So boss man himself works under an alias?” Gabriel started conversationally, his voice low in Hanzo’s ear. He set his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“Indeed. Many of them, in fact.”

“Explains why you haven’t gone and found his manor or whatever fancy bullshit house he’s got and put an arrow through his skull already.” Gabriel tugged Hanzo against him, wrapping Hanzo in his hold.

Gabriel got a little touchy-feely when they were apart for too long. He settled back into Gabriel’s arms more comfortably. The black-market cloaking device further concealing them in the shadows ensured they wouldn’t be seen by any of the mobsters milling about the cafe after-hours. 

“Indeed.” Hanzo let Gabriel trail those sharp claws through his hair and leaned into the touch. “I figure the easiest thing to do would be to draw him out. He’s apparently notorious for taking disciplinary actions into his own hands.”

Gabriel nuzzled into Hanzo’s neck and gave a thoughtful hum. “You want to make his goons look incompetent.” 

“Precisely.” 

“Nothing like good old-fashioned sabotage. Which subordinate are we messing up to take the fall?” Gabriel huffed but Hanzo felt the smirk against his skin. 

“The youngest member would be the one most likely to compromise the operation.” Hanzo pulled a small pair of binoculars from inside his thick army jacket and handed them to Gabriel. “The one with the sides of his head shaved.” 

“Let me see.” Gabriel took the offered binoculars and found the man Hanzo was talking about. “Jeez. Young kid. The haircut doesn't suit him. You’d look better with it.”

“What?”

Gabriel shrugged as he handed Hanzo back the binoculars. “You’d look handsome. Sexy, even. You got the jaw and the cheekbones for it.” 

Those cheekbones had grown a lovely shade of pink as Gabriel spoke. “I am too old for such a look.”

“Baby, you’re only thirty-eight.” Gabriel pulled Hanzo against him tighter, curling around the shorter man. Metal claws played idly with the silvered tufts of hair in front of Hanzo’s ears. “You’ve just gone grey early. Not that that’s a bad thing.” Gabriel’s breath tickled Hanzo’s ear with a featherlight kiss. “You look amazing no matter what.”

It was Hanzo’s turn to run a hand thoughtfully through his hair, forgetting about his bounty contract and the stakeout. He’d never done anything with it before, except cut it off shortly after killing Genji. Hanzo forced himself not to dwell on that thought and shook the memories off. Gabriel’s warmth at his back kept him grounded. 

“I was never allowed to do anything drastic with it,” Hanzo admitted a moment later. “I had to look the part of the heir of the Shimada.” The image of bright green hair sprang to the forefront of his mind unbidden, and Hanzo felt the same twist of jealousy at his brother’s freedom he felt all those years ago. He tamped down those thoughts. “I never thought much about changing.”

“You can now if you want.” Gabriel’s voice is low and soothing in his ear. “You’re not under their thumb anymore.”

“I’ll consider it.”

Gabriel nodded in understanding and rested his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Of course, but don’t forget to spoil yourself. You deserve nice things for yourself from time to time.”

Hanzo would have disagreed, but they had a job to do. They had wasted enough time chatting.

For the next few nights, they did not talk further on the topic, instead of devising a plan to draw out the drug lord but get rid of the drugs. It turned out the operation the mobsters were running powdered the drugs and disguised them as flour. It was so stupidly simple that Gabriel had a field day laughing about the discovery for an entire hour. 

In the end, they went for a hands-on approach. It was just a shame that a cigarette was dropped too close to one of the bags; a really flammable shame. Gabriel found too much glee in watching the cafe go up in flames that night. Hanzo had his arrow nocked for the boss to show his face. The shot was clean through the window of a nondescript car a block over. The drug ring leader was inside. Everything made the news the next morning. That afternoon Hanzo received his reward for the bounty. 

“Half of this is yours.” Hanzo slid a handful of untraceable credit chips Gabriel’s way across the round hotel table. They’d removed themselves from the scene and the city as soon as the job was done. Unfortunately, that meant that their time together was now coming to a close.

“Nope. These are all yours.” Gabriel glanced at the credit chips then up at Hanzo’s face before he pushed the money back.

“Gabriel. I can’t take your shar—“

“You’re not taking it. I’m giving it to you.” The wraith snatched up Hanzo’s hand before he made to shove the chips back in Gabriel’s direction, bringing Hanzo’s hand up to scarred lips to kiss along each knuckle. “Think of this as a gift.”

“I do not need you to give me gifts,” Hanzo huffed.

“And you don’t tell me what to do,” Gabriel said simply. “You’re my boyfriend and I can spoil you as much as I deem fit.” Gabriel motioned to the pile of credit chips. “You’re going to take these. You’re going to spend every last penny on yourself.”

Hanzo started to shake his head but Gabriel gave him a look that stopped the movement in its tracks. Hanzo broke eye contact. “Fine.”

“Baby,” Gabriel’s hand had smoked over to tip Hanzo’s chin up so they were eye to eye once more. “When was the last time you ever did anything for yourself?”

“Every moment I’ve kissed you.”

“That’s cheating.” The rare smile that played across Gabriel’s face ruined the stern admonition. “I mean it though. I want to see you in some nice new clothes next time. Get yourself a dog to travel with. Do things for you.”

Hanzo hadn’t intended to. He’d left Gabriel’s side to travel alone and continue on. He’d been alone ten years now and the weeks blended together. It took him catching his own reflection in a dark storefront mirror to reconsider. 

For the first time in ten years, Hanzo fully looked and saw himself. What reflected back was a man who looked too much like the hard image of his father. Hanzo’s fingertips trailed along the silvered hairs at his temple. Maybe Gabriel was right. It was time for a change.

A small one would do for now.

Hanzo walked into the closest hair salon.

The next time they crossed paths Gabriel was thrilled. The bone white mask of Reaper was in place and Gabriel did not remove it. Yet the wraith’s excitement was evident in the way he smoked right to Hanzo’s side. He drew Hanzo close to twirl them together in the shadows of a dark alleyway. 

“You look amazing,” Gabriel breathed and pressed the forehead of his mask to Hanzo’s brow. Hanzo couldn’t help but agree, hiding his smile in Gabriel’s shoulder when the Wraith pulled him ever closer to play with the shaved peach fuzz on the sides of Hanzo’s head.

Hanzo felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about Reapzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
